(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to flash memory based semiconductor disk drive and a method of using multiple chip module (MCM) and Package Stacking technique to support miniaturization and memory scalability.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A flash memory based semiconductor disk drive typically use separate packages for the interface controller, the DMA controller, the processor and separate packages for the Flash devices, the FPROMs and the RAMs. This current method limits the miniaturization of the entire storage device. In order to achieve the move to miniaturization, chip modules and packages need to be stacked. Stacking both on chip module and package level maximizes the capacity in a limited area thus realizing the move to miniaturize the entire storage device. A technique in stacking chip modules and packages strategically to support miniaturization and memory scalability in both vertical and horizontal orientation is therefore proposed.